Wildfire Season 5
by HarryHermioneFan123
Summary: Here's my version of Wildfire Season 5. Kris/Junior, Dani/Matt and Jean/Pablo This story is on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

My Wildfire Season 5

One week after the wedding

Dani walked into the barn looking for Matt.

She smiled when she saw him over with one of the horses. She walked over and said "Hey Matt". He jumped then turned around and smiled.

"You scared me. Hey Dani what's up" said Matt before kissing her.

"Not much just got back from the clinic. Wanted to see how Tigerseye is doing" said Dani after they pulled away.

"She's doing great. Her times are better than ever." said Matt.

"Great news so the newly weds going to be back today?" said Dani.

"Yeah they should be back any minute" said Matt.

"It's going to be weird now that Junior and Kris are married." said Dani.

"Yeah" said Matt looking at the horse not liking the subject.

Dani noticed his discomfort "You're alright with Junior and Kris being married right?" said Dani.

"Yeah of course like you said it's weird. Things are just going to be different now" said Matt.

"Yeah" said Dani not quite believing that was the true reason for Matt's discomfort. She shrugged it off and smiled.

They then heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Looks like they're back. Let's go see them" said Dani walking out of the barn.

Matt sighed and forced a smile before going out to greet them.

"Hey!" said Dani as Kris and Junior got out of the car.

"Hey!" said Kris running up to hug Dani and then she hugged Matt.

Junior then hugged Dani and Matt.

Junior then put his arm around Kris and they both grinned

"So how was the honeymoon?" said Dani.

"Oh it was great!" said Junior.

"Yes it was. Fiji is absolutely beautiful" said Kris.

"Yeah I bet it is" said Dani.

Jean and Pablo then came running out of the house to greet Kris and Junior.

Jean hugged both Kris and Junior. Pablo hugged Kris and shook Junior's hand.

"So how was the honeymoon" said Jean.

"It was wonderful!" said Kris.

"Yes it was!" said Junior before kissing Kris.

"I'm going to go see Wildfire" said Kris after they pulled away.

She ran into the barn to go see Wildfire.

"Okay Dani and I are going to go start the training" said Matt.

"Okay great" said Jean.

Matt took Dani's hand and they went off to go start the training.

"I'm going to go see Wildfire too" said Junior going in the direction Kris went.

After everyone was gone Pablo put his arm around Jean. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Jean smiled as they pulled away. They both walked back into the house.

--

Dani and Matt began starting the training.

"You were awful quiet over there. Is everything alright?" said Dani.

Matt looked down before looking at Dani and smiling "Yeah everything is fine".

"Okay" said Dani unconvinced. They continued the training.

--

"Hello Mrs. Davis" said Junior coming behind Kris. He put his arms around her.

"Hi" said Kris turning around. They began kissing.

After they pulled away Junior said "So are we going to go house hunting today?" said Junior.

"Yeah that sounds great" said Kris smiling.

"Okay let's go" said Junior taking Kris's hand.

"Okay let's go tell Jean" said Kris.

They walked into the house to find Jean and Pablo kissing on the couch.

They quickly pulled apart when they saw Junior and Kris walk in.

Kris eyes went wide and her hand went to her mouth. Junior had an equally shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry I- there was something I wanted to talk to you about but it can wait. Junior and I will just be in the kitchen" said Kris in a rush before pulling Junior into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Jean walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

She cleared her throat and said "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?".

"Oh Junior and I are going to be going house hunting today and I was just wondering if I could have today off" said Kris.

"Yeah of course but there was something I wanted to ask you two before you go looking for a house. I was wondering if maybe you two would like to stay in the bunk house. It's the perfect size for you two." said Jean.

"Oh wow Jean I don't know" said Kris.

"Well I'll let you two talk about it" said Jean before walking out of the kitchen.

Kris looked over at Junior and said "What do you think?"

"I think it would be great at least until we decide to start a family" said Junior.

"Yeah it does sound great and I'd be here to help train everyday" said Kris.

"So are we moving into the bunk house" said Junior.

"Yeah I think we are" said Kris. She smiled before kissing him.

Jean came back into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"So have you made a decision?" said Jean.

"Yeah we've decided to move in until we decide to start a family" said Kris.

"Oh that's great!" said Jean hugging both Kris and Junior.

Junior and Kris went out to tell Matt and Dani.

"Guess what?" said Junior as they walked up to them.

"What?" said Dani and Matt.

"Junior and I are moving into the bunk house" said Kris.

"Oh that's great!" said Dani.

"Yeah wow that is so great" said Matt faking a smile.

"Ok well we're going to start getting things around" said Kris.

Junior and Kris walked off.

"That is so great for them and it'll be easier for Kris to help with the training" said Dani.

"Yeah it is great" said Matt not very enthusiastic.

"Matt I uhh.. think we need to talk" said Dani. She took his hand and led him into the barn.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" said Matt once they were inside the barn room.

"Us" said Dani.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt sighed. He had saw this discussion coming.

"What about us Dani?" said Matt.

"I see how you look at Kris. I know there are still feelings there." said Dani. You could see on her face it was painful discussing this.

"Yeah maybe there are still a few feelings there but I know she loves Junior and I respect that. I have made my peace with that. Sometimes I just can't help but think of what could have been. Dani I care about you very much. I want to be with you. So what if there are still a few feelings left for Kris, those will go away in time and you can't tell me you don't still care about RJ." said Matt.

Dani looked down at the name RJ. He was right. She would always care for RJ.

Matt put a hand under Dani's chin and made it where she was looking at him.

"Like I said Dani I want to be with you regardless of those feelings." said Matt truthfully.

Dani smiled slightly and said "I want to be with you too". Matt smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Dani was hesitant at first but soon gave in and kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her.

After they pulled away Dani whispered against his lips "So we won't let these feelings or anything else get in the way of us".

Matt nodded and kissed her again.

--

Meanwhile

Kris and Junior began taking things into the bunk house. Junior had just got off the phone.

"Kris my dad said he's going to drop off the things we still have there" said Junior carrying a box into the bunk house.

"Great" said Kris setting a box down. She then sat on the couch and smiled.

Junior set his box down and sat beside her.

"This is great isn't it" said Junior smiling. Things with him and Kris were finally going perfect.

"Yes it sure is" said Kris leaning on Junior's shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"We can take a break until my dad gets here" said Junior hinting. He got up and shut the door before going back and sitting beside Kris.

Kris getting the hint smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Right before they kissed Kris said "I love you".

"I love you too always" said Junior before kissing her passionately.

--

Meanwhile

After seeing that Dani and Matt were together in the barn and Kris and Junior were in the bunk house Pablo went back into the house to find Jean.

He found her in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and said "Hey".

"Hi" said Pablo grinning kissing her cheek.

"Where are the kids at?" said Jean.

"Dani and Matt are in the barn and Kris and Junior are in the bunk house" said Pablo.

"So all alone" said Jean turning around smiling.

"Yep" said Pablo smiling before kissing her.

It wasn't quite clear what was going on with them two and neither of them had said "I love you" yet but there was no doubt they both loved each other.

--

A while later

Ken Davis pulled in the driveway. He had his car filled with Junior and Kris's stuff. He was happy to be part of his son's life again. He was now beginning to trust Kris. He understood now what Kris and Junior have is real love. He only wished it would have been that way with Marasil (Dani's mom).

He shook the thoughts of her out of his head as he parked the car.

Kris and Junior came out of the bunk house holding hands.

Ken smiled at them as they came out.

Junior came over and hugged his dad and thanked him for bringing their things. They began bringing the things into the bunk house.

"This is a nice little place. Great for the two of you" said Ken Davis as he walked into the bunk house.

"Yeah it's perfect for us at least until we're ready to start a family" said Junior setting a box down on the table.

"Speaking of family when do you two think you're going to give me some grandchildren?" said Ken.

Kris laughed nervously and went to answer but Junior cut her off.

"When we're ready Dad" said Junior.

"Exactly" said Kris walking over to Junior. He put his arm around her.

"Once we have both pursued our dreams" said Kris.

"Well I wish both of you the best of luck and I want to apologize once again for being a jerk to you guys for being together" said Ken sincerely.

"It's fine Dad. You've changed now" said Junior.

"Yes I have well it's starting to get dark I better get home." said Ken. He hugged Junior and surprised Kris when he gave her hug. He then left.

'Maybe he really has changed' thought Kris.

Junior and Kris got things settled and went to bed.

--

The next day

Kris woke up at 8. She got up careful not to wake Junior. She kissed him before going out to work.

She greeted Matt and they began the training.

Three hours went by and Kris and Matt decided to take a break. Matt went out to lunch with Dani while Kris went off to ride Wildfire.

She rode him all along Raintree.

She was near the entrance to Raintree when a unfamilar car pulled in.

The person that got out of the car was someone she hadn't seen in a long time.


End file.
